


What It Takes.

by Chancy



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Coming Out, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy/pseuds/Chancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xena and Gabrielle are tired of their families constantly trying to set them up with husbands. So they make the decisions to finally tell them about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It Takes.

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Season 5, right after Lyre Lyre Hearts on Fire.

The music was still going strong as everyone continued to dance in Melodia. The battle of the bands had gone great despite the fact Draco tried to kill Gabrielle. Joxer and Jace made up, and Cyrene had finally given up on getting Xena a husband. For Xena everything was wonderful. Gabrielle pulled Xena off the stage and into a secluded corner. She pulled the warrior into a hug and gave her a kiss. Now everything was wonderful to Xena.

"What was that for?" The warrior pulled the bard in closer to her.

"Oh, just proud of you is all." The bard replied giving Xena a big smile.

"Oh you liked my singing that much did you? Maybe I'll have to give you an encore." Xena grinned and winked at Gabrielle.

"Well I won't turn down that offer. But I was actually talking about you not killing Draco." Gabrielle pulled apart from Xena and started to motion to her beaded outfit. "He did force me into this, and put me in a cage."

Xena began to fill with jealousy and rage. She had completely forgotten that Draco forced Gabrielle to change into that wonderful outfit; she almost wanted to thank him before killing him. She reached to unsheathe her sword but felt Gabrielle's hand on top of her's to stop her. Gabrielle gave her another big smile, and leaned up to give her another kiss. Xena pulled away, when she saw a young man running over to them. Both women notice the man was carrying a flower and were sure it was another suitor for Xena. The man slowed his pace and walked the last few feet catching his breath, thrusting the flower towards Gabrielle. "Are you Gabrielle? I saw you're ad, and I was wo-"

Gabrielle put up her hand motioning him to stop. "What ad? I didn't...I never." She looked to Xena for answers.

Xena took the man by his shirt collar, picking him up a few inches from the ground. "Look buddy, She's taken. Got it?" The man simply nodded his head in fear. "Good. Now do me a favor?" The man nodded again. "If you see anymore of these ads take them down, and get rid of them. Can you do that for me?" The man managed to squeak out a noise that sounded like a yes, as Xena dropped him. The man quickly got to his feet and ran towards the crowd.

"Xena...What was that all about?" Gabrielle questioned, unsure about what had happened.

"My mother's handy work I'm guessing. The warrior scowled. She hated the idea of her mother setting up Gabrielle with someone. This bard was her's and no one else's. She felt Gabrielle wrapping an arm around her waist.

"We've got to tell your mother about us or she'll never stop." Gabrielle spoke resting her head on Xena's shoulder.

"We'll tell my mother once we tell your fami--" The warrior stopped, she knew what she was saying would hurt Gabrielle. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." She placed a kiss on the bards head.

"No Xena, you're right" "As always.." The bard mumbled. Xena glared at her. Gabrielle looked up at Xena. "Look, why don't we tell your mother tonight, and tomorrow we can leave for Potidaea so I can tell my family."

"Are you sure?" Xena knew Gabrielle's family didn't really care for her. Many times during visits Gabrielle's father, Herodutus, voiced how much he didn't like the warrior. Lila was the only one who showed any respect towards the warrior, and Xena was never sure if that was out of fear or friendship. She knew telling the bard's family could cause more problems than it's worth. She also didn't want to be the cause of Gabrielle fighting with her family.

"Absolutely." The bard leaned up and kissed Xena softly, leaving the warrior wanting more.

"Let's do this then" Xena kissed Gabrielle again with more passion. Taking the bard's hand she lead them through the crowd of dancing villagers.

Xena and Gabrielle stood outside Cyrene's door at the inn. Gabrielle had changed out of the beaded outfit, that Xena made her promise to keep for another more private day. Xena grabbed Gabrielle's hand and squeezed it gently, the bard knew Xena was nervous. Besides losing Gabrielle, losing her mother was just as bad. "You don't have to do this Xena." Gabrielle spoke in a whisper hoping Cyrene wouldn't hear them and they could make their escape. For Xena this was just another battle, a battle she was determined to win. She squeezed Gabrielle's hand again then knocked on the door. After a few moment past with no answer the warrior knocked again. After a few more moments that felt like a lifetime for the women, they decided to turn and leave. The moment they turned their backs, they heard the door swing open behind them.

"Oh! Xena, Gabrielle. I didn't hear you. come on in." Xena and Gabrielle turned back to the older woman. Cyrene opened the door more, motioning, with a hand that held a scroll, for them to come in. The warrior and bard reluctantly entered.

"Cyrene, look if you were asleep, I'm sorry we woke you. This can wait." Gabrielle said trying to back out of the room with Xena.

"Nonsense. I was just doing a bit of reading. Got caught up in the story." Cyrene lifted the scroll she had been reading before she was disturbed. Xena quickly snatched the scroll out of her mothers hand and began to read it silently.

"30 Shades of Red?! Mother this is just..." Xena tossed the scroll onto a near by table in disgust. While Gabrielle covered her mouth in a failing attempt to stifle her laughter.

"I am a grown woman. I will read what I please." Cyrene went and picked up the scroll and rolled it neatly. Gabrielle eventually quieting her laughter.

Xena shook her head to gather her thoughts. "This isn't why we're here. You need to stop trying to set Gabrielle and I up with men." Cyrene started to open her mouth to speak, but was silenced by Xena. "No, just stop. You know when you asked this morning when you were going to meet my special someone, well you already have met them." Xena placed her hand on Gabrielle's shoulder hoping her mother would understand the meaning of the gesture.  
Cyrene took a step closer to her daughter. "Oh! Honey, who is it? Hercules? Ioulas? Autoclycus? It's not Joxer is it?" Cyrene asked while she tried to hold back a smile. Gabrielle let out a small laugh at the fact Cyrene might think Joxer was with Xena

"No. It's none of them." Xena gently pulled Gabrielle closer to her. "It's Gabrielle." The room got uncomfortably silent for a few minutes. As the warrior tried to read her mother's unchanged face.

Cyrene closed the space between them, taking both women into a embrace. "Finally." The older woman spoke finally breaking the silence.

"Finally?" Xena gently pushed her mother away. "What do you mean finally?! You knew this whole time I was with Gabrielle, and you still decided to set us up with men?! You can't be serious?!" Xena started pacing around the room in frustration.

"I just thought you two needed a little push. I knew if I pushed long enough you'd tell me." Cyrene tried to reach her arm out to Xena, who pulled back. Gabrielle was silently giggling, having no idea why she found it so funny.

Xena looked at her mother and Gabrielle with rage in her eyes. If looks could kill, both Cyrene and Gabrielle would be dead. "Do you think this is funny?!" Xena gave the bard a poke in the side making her laugh out. The warrior then turned to her mother. "How long have you known? How did you know?" Xena pulled a chair up to sit on. She didn't think telling her mother would put this much stress on her. She could take on warlords and gods, but her mother truly terrified her.

"A few years. You two were staying at the inn. I heard some screams that sounded like Gabrielle. I went to go to your room, to make sure you weren't hurting her. By the time I made it to your door, I found my original assumptions were wrong." Xena couldn't believe what she was hearing, her mother had heard Gabrielle and her. Gabrielle retreated behind Xena, she wanted to die from embarrassment. She didn't think they were that loud. Cyrene almost as if she read the bard's mind began to speak again. "You two aren't very quiet when you're... together."

The room became uncomfortably silent. Xena finally stood up and took Gabrielle's hand. "I think this conversation is over. But Thank you mother." Xena smiled at her mother.

"I know you both love each other very much, and will protect each other." Cyrene pulled the women into a hug. She turned to Gabrielle. "You're like a daughter to me. I know you'll love and protect this child as if it was your own."

Gabrielle smiled pulling Cyrene closer and spoke in a whisper so only Cyrene would hear "I do." When they pulled apart from the hug the older woman just smiled. Xena and Gabrielle turned and left the room, and as the door closed they heard Cyrene once again. "I'm proud of both of you."

Back in their room Gabrielle was resting on Xena's shoulder her eyes were closed, but she was not asleep. Xena was softly caressing Gabrielle's arm. The room was lit dimly by a few candles on the end table next to Xena. Music could be heard even through the closed windows. Gabrielle let out a sigh."I can't believe your mother heard us making love."

"Well, you are a bit of a screamer." Xena replied in a husky voice.

Gabrielle sat up to look a Xena. "Yeah, and who's fault is that?"

"Oh, are you complaining?" The warrior grinned evilly.

"No I'm not complaining. I'm just stating that before I met you I was a sweet, innocent, virginal farm girl." Xena laughed heartily at Gabrielle's response.

"HA! Virginal maybe, but sweet and innocent hardly." The bard faked a shocked face, and then batted her eyelashes sweetly. Xena took the bards hands into her own. "I remember when you first started traveling with me, you stubbed your toe. Your sailor mouth that night matched your sailor hands." The warrior lifted one of Gabrielle's hands and kissed it lightly.

The bard shrugged. "Whatever. And It's not like I'm the only screamer in this relationship, warrior princess."

"Well, why don't we practice on being a bit quieter?" Xena captured Gabrielle's mouth in a passionate kiss as she reached over and smothered the candles, engulfing the room in darkness.

The next morning light slowly poured into the room. Sounds of soft music could also be heard. Gabrielle opened her eyes, to see Xena still asleep next to her. The bard always felt proud of herself when she awoke before Xena. Especially at times like this when Xena needed as much rest as possible. The bard slowly untangled her self from Xena. She quietly got out of bed and got dressed. As She head towards the door she spied fresh fruit and nutbread on a table on the other side of the room. Gabrielle removed her boots as she crossed the room to the table. After gathering up some fruit and bread she returned to the bed, sliding in next to Xena with her back against the headboard. Xena quietly moved her body to rested her head in Gabrielle's lap, her eyes still closed. Gabrielle ran her hands through Xena's dark hair. "Thought you'd get up before me, huh?" The warrior spoke softly.

"Something like that. How did you do this anyways? You were tangled up with me." The bard took a bite of nutbread.

"I have many skills." Xena turned so she could look up at Gabrielle. She quickly snapped her teeth twice at the bard. Gabrielle leaned down and gave the warrior a deep kiss, only pulling away when she needed air. "That's not exactly what I had in mind. Not that I'm complaining. Now feed me." The warrior grinned.

"Feed you? What am I your slave? The bard grabbed a piece of fruit and held it above Xena, letting the fruit's juice land on her face."

"Only sometimes, my love. I'm pregnant, now feed me."

"That's not a good enou-" The warrior pouted up at Gabrielle. "Fine." Gabrielle placed the fruit to Xena's lips. Xena opened her mouth accepting the food. She grabbed Gabrielle's hand taking it to her mouth and began to lick and suck the fruit juice from the bard's fingers. Gabrielle pulled her hand away and leaned down, and licked the juice from Xena's face, then kissed her tenderly. Xena stretched out and grinned impishly at Gabrielle.

"I think.. we need.. to start.. every morning.. like this." Xena spoke between taking bites of the food Gabrielle was feeding her.

"Only if you feed me too." Gabrielle smiled down at Xena, finishing the last of the fruit.

The warrior's voice became a whisper as she closed her eyes again. "I think we can work something out."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xena and Gabrielle descended the stairs of the inn, waiting at the bottom. Xena scanned the room until she spotted Joxer and Jace across the room. Xena nudged Gabrielle, pointing the men out to her. "Gabrielle, it's going to be a few days travel to Potidaea. So why don't I go make sure we have enough supplies, while you start saying your goodbyes now. When I get back we'll head out." Gabrielle nodded as Xena placed a kiss on the bards head.

As they separated ways Gabrielle stopped and turned back to Xena. "Hey! What do you mean start saying goodbye? I don't talk that much." Xena waved her hand at Gabrielle, without looking back. Gabrielle knew Xena was right though; she did love to talk. By the time Gabrielle reached the table Joxer was in the middle of an epic, yet false, telling of how he killed Bacchus and defeated his bacchae single handed. He was so involved in his story that he failed to see or hear Gabrielle take a seat next to him. The bard cleared her throat to get Joxer's attention.

"Oh Hi ya, Gabby!" Joxer was shocked to see the woman sitting next to him. "Where's Xena?"

"Oh yes, where is your warrior?" Jace's words startled Gabrielle, few people called Xena _her_ warrior. Gabrielle let her mind wander as she began thinking about Xena.

Gabrielle snapped back to the conversation when she realized the brothers were waiting for her answer. "She's just getting some supplies. We're heading to Potidaea today."

"Great! I haven't seen Lila since your birthday. Wonder how your mother and father are doing." Joxer began to rant about Gabrielle's family and a visit with them.

"Joxer." Gabrielle waited for him to stop talking. He didn't. "JOXER!" The wannabe warrior finally looked at her. "Look, Xena and I are going to Potidaea alone. We need to talk to my family. I will tell them you send them your best. And I will tell Lila you said hello." Joxer Just nodded and looked down at his drink with sadness in his eyes. Gabrielle became desperate to change the subject. "I'm happy Jace and you are getting along again. You're both bit of a black sheep in your family. You two need each other."

"Oh Honey, I'm the pink sheep of the family." Jace tossed up his hand in a flourish. Joxer tilted his head towards his brother in confusion. "I'm sure you understand that right?" The question was directed at Gabrielle. She was taken back by it, not sure if Jace knew the true nature of Xena and her's relationship. She knew what the term pink sheep meant; she had heard it said in larger cities. But No one had said it about her, and especially never said it about Xena.

"What's he talking about Gabby?" Joxer stared at Gabrielle waiting for her answer. The bard looked at Jace who just smiled. She decided that Jace knew about Xena and her and that she might as well not deny it.

Gabrielle took a deep breath."He's talking about Xena and I. We're a couple." She turned to Jace. "Right?" She waited in agony the few short seconds that it took Jace to answer. What if that wasn't what he was talking about. Would Xena be upset with her, because she told Jace? Jace simply said yes and gave a crooked smile, taking a sip of his drink.

"Haha. That's really funny. I mean I know you and Xena are best friends. But a couple? HA." Joxer patted Gabrielle on her back. She couldn't believe he thought she was lying.

"Joxer, it's true and I thought you knew. You've walked in on us." Jace almost spit out his drink cracking an even bigger smile.

Joxer looked confused for a few moments as if he was going through his memories as if to see Xena and Gabrielle together. "Wait, I thought you were giving her a back massage?"

"WE WERE BOTH NAKED!" Gabrielle realized she had yelled at Joxer when everyone in the inn turned to look at her. She wanted to die, cause if she didn't Xena would certainly kill her. The bard let her head fall to the table with a thud. She covered her face with her arms and as much hair as she could.

"So, how is the warrior princess in bed?" Gabrielle was stunned to hear Jace ask that question. The bard tried to wish herself out of existence. Sounds of Joxer choking on his drink confirmed she wasn't the only one stunned.

Despite everything she decided to lift her head to look at him. The first thing she saw was the warrior princess herself standing behind Jace. A wicked smile grew on Gabrielle's face. "I don't know Jace. Why don't you ask her yourself." Gabrielle's smile grew.

"Ask me what?" The performer looked behind himself to see the warrior towering over him.

"Nothing. I... I... I have to get another refill on my drink. Wanted to know what you'd recommend." Jace quickly picked up his half filled mug, and gently pushed past the warrior towards the bar.

"Gabrielle, I was going to pay for our supplies, but you have the money and I didn't think you'd want me to use the pinch on the guy." Xena looked at Joxer who was staring at her. "Hi Joxer. Want something?" Joxer shook his head and tried to go back to his drink. " Good. Can I have the money. Once I pay for the supplies, we can leave."

"Well I think we've said our goodbyes. I'll go get the horses, and meet you by the city gate." Gabrielle got up from her seat. She handed a pouch that was on her hip to Xena, letting the touch of their hands linger. Xena smiled and walked back out of the Inn. "Later Joxer. We'll meet up with you soon." The Bard leaned over and hugged her friend. The bard looked around the inn. "Give Jace a hug for me. I think he ran off to hide." Gabrielle smiled and waved as she left the inn.

The first few days of travel to Potidaea were very quiet and rather uneventful. About a day away Gabrielle and Xena were walking hand in hand, leading their horses. Gabrielle took a deep breath. "Xena, are you okay? You haven't said much since we left Melodia. The warrior ignored her. Gabrielle stopped and pulled her hand away from Xena's. "Xena! By the Gods! Will you talk to me!?"

Xena stopped and turned to the younger woman. "I'm sorry Gabrielle. I was just in my own head."

Gabrielle pulled Xena close to her. "Then will you let me in?"

Xena looked into Gabrielle's green eyes. She knew once she did that there was no use in fighting with her. Xena sighed. "It's just... are you sure you want to tell your family? Why give them another reason to hate me."

"Xena, they don't hate you." Xena stared at the bard. "Okay, so my father might not like you, but my mother and Lila, don't hate you."

"Yeah, what happens when they find out what happened with Caesar, and it being my fault you got crucified and died? And I'm sure Lila has told your parents all about how you're following the way of love now. It's my fault you're not on that path anymore."

Gabrielle began to smile "I already told you, I choose the path of friendship, the path with you. I will never regret that. As for the crucifixion, I think we can leave that part out." The bard flashed a smile. "Come on." Gabrielle took Xena's hand as they started down the road again.

The next day the women arrived in Potidaea. The village was filled with activity. Gabrielle almost jumping with joy. "Wow. It looks even better then I last saw it. Come on Xena, let's get to the house. I can't wait to see Mother, Father, and Lila." Xena smiled at the fact Gabrielle seem to have forgotten all the worries of telling her family. "Xena!" Xena caught the bard waving at her from down the path. The warrior quickly joined up with Gabrielle, for the short walked to the home of Gabrielle's family. "Let's put the horses in the barn, I'm sure my father won't mind." Gabrielle took Argo's reins from Xena, as she lead both Argo and her horse to the barn. Once inside Xena and Gabrielle removed the saddles, and spent a few minutes in quiet brushing down their mounts. As Xena went to open the barn door, Gabrielle stopped her. "Xena, can we tell Lila first. Alone. I just want her to know before.." Gabrielle gritted her teeth in frustration. "In case my parent's aren't exactly happy about this. I know Lila will stick up for me... us."

"Xena took Gabrielle into a hug, and placed a kiss on the bard's head. "Of course."

Xena and Gabrielle reached the door of the home and stopped. Gabrielle looked to Xena unsure if she should just walk in or knock. Last time she had visited her family they were expecting her. So much had changed since then; her hair was shorter, she was walking the path of the warrior, and now she was here to tell them she loved Xena. Gabrielle knocked on the door, hoping that Lila was the one to answer. The door swung open and Gabrielle's mother, Hecuba, pulled her daughter into a hug. "Gabrielle! You know you never have to knock when you come to visit. This is still your home." The bard's mother looked her daughter up and down stunned at her look. "Lila said your hair was shorter. It looks lovely." The woman ruffled the bard's blonde hair. Hecuba turned to her husband who was relaxing on a chair by the fireplace facing away from the women. "Honey, doesn't Gabrielle's hair look nice." The man grunted a sound of approval. "You didn't even look."

Herodutus turn to look at his daughter. "You look like a boy." Xena bit her tongue. She didn't want to tell Gabrielle's father how much she loved the short hair of her bard.

Gabrielle's mother pushed her daughter into a chair. " It looks nice. Don't listen to him he's just grumpy." She began to whisper. "Lost one of our best chickens a few days ago."

Gabrielle just nodded. Xena stayed standing in the doorway, unsure if she was welcomed to sit. "So, is Lila home?" Gabrielle looked around the small room.

"She's in town right now. She'll be home before dinner. How long are you planning on staying this time? Is Joxer going to be visiting as well?"

"Only a day or two. And no Joxer won't be visiting as well, but he sends his best."

"Joxer's a nice man" Gabrielle's father chimed in. " He really likes you. You should think about settling down soon. Start a family."

Gabrielle clenched her jaw. Wondering why couldn't her parents see that she didn't love Joxer; she loved Xena. Xena was her family. "Well, I think I need some fresh air. Maybe me and Xena will run into town see if we can't find Lila." The bard grabbed Xena's arm and lead them outside. Gabrielle continued to lead Xena away until they were hidden in the trees far from the house. She rested her head on Xena's chest and let a few tears out. "Xena. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. We don't have to do this, if you don't want to." The warrior placed gentle kisses on Gabrielle's head, holding her close.

Gabrielle pulled away and wiped her eyes. "No. No. It's not okay. They didn't even acknowledge you were there. You're a part of me. They need to know that. It's just...just what if they don't understand."  
"They might not. They just want the best for you. They want you to have a husband and children. Not some ex-warlord, who leads you into trouble and who isn't worthy of your love."

"Stop saying that! You're worthy of my love. And you don't lead me into trouble, I follow you there." The Bard smiled gently. "And I may not have a husband, but I have you; that's all I want." Gabrielle placed her head back onto Xena's chest. "We'll tell them tonight. Whatever it takes, we'll tell them. But right now, I want to go into town. Maybe we can find Lila while we're there."

The two women spent much of the day walking around Potidaea. Gabrielle was stopped many times by the villagers, asking about her and Xena's latest adventures. Xena was surprised when several villagers even asked her how her pregnancy was going. Children constantly followed the warrior and bard around asking Xena to teach them how to throw the chakram or Gabrielle to tell a story. The women finally eluded the children by sneaking through a small alley. Gabrielle lead Xena to a bench sitting them both down giggling. "It's nice being here again. And This time the worst we have to worry about is small children. Shame we haven't seen Lila all day though." Xena just nodded. "I guess we should be heading back now. My mother is probably almost done dinner, and hopefully Lila is there too."

Gabrielle placed a kiss on Xena's cheek, then started to stand. Xena pulled Gabrielle back onto the bench. "You know I'm not good with my words like you." Xena began speaking with her eyes aimed at the ground."I find it funny that the villagers seem more accepting to me, then your family."

"Xena, they remember you saving this village and it's people, twice."

"A fact your family seem to forget." Xena mumbled. Gabrielle lifted Xena's face to meet her own. "I know they don't trust me, especially after Hope and the Destroyer."

"It's not easy proving you're a different person." Gabrielle smiled. "Come on, lets get this over with. I'll do whatever it takes to make them understand." Gabrielle stood up and reached her hand out to Xena. "Let's go warrior princess. If we get this done soon, I'll give you a back rub." The bard winked.

Xena took Gabrielle's hand and began to follow her. "Promises, promises."

Gabrielle and Xena arrived back at the house, and sat down at the table. Hecuba was stirring a pot over the fire. "Gabrielle, you left so quickly earlier we didn't get the chance to ask how your trip to India went. Lila told us that you don't fight anymore, and you learned the way of love while there. From a man named..." The woman turned to her husband who was working a piece of leather. "Honey, what did Lila say that man's name was?" Her husband shrugged.

"His name was Eli." Gabrielle stated.

"Ah, Yes. Wait, was?" Hecuba look at her daughter with confusion.

"He's dead. His teachings are still being passed on." Xena finally feeling comfortable enough to speak. "He was a great man. He taught Gabrielle... and I a great deal."

"Gabrielle, maybe you can stay a few extra days and teach us what he taught you." The older woman said completely ignoring the warrior.

"Mother, I'm not exactly following the path of love anymore. I fight." Gabrielle placed her hand on Xena's thigh. "I've learned that sometimes you have to fight to save the people you love." The bard turned towards Xena and smiled.

Before the conversation could become any more awkward, the door opened and Lila walked in. The moment she saw Gabrielle she dropped the basket she held, and ran up to her sister giving her a hug from behind. "Gabrielle, it's so good to see you." The girl turned to Xena and smiled. "It's nice to see you too, Xena" Lila said with sincerity in her voice. Lila did a double take on Xena. "Are you pregnant?! That's so exciting. When are you due?" The young woman asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Hopefully soon." Xena smiled and placed her hand over her stomach. "The baby likes to kick a lot at night."

"Okay, everyone dinner is ready." Hecuba said interrupting the moment. "Lila did you pick up the bread like I asked you." Her daughter nodded going back to her basket and bringing the bread back to the table. Hecuba passed around bowls filled with stew and took her seat. The dinner conversation became tense as the bard made many attempts to make her family understand that she fights along side Xena. While Gabrielle's parents seem to ignore what little Xena said to try to help explain. After dinner Gabrielle volunteered Lila and herself to clean the dishes. While Xena headed to the barn to check on the horses.

"So Gabrielle, during dinner what you said about fighting again is it true? I thought you gave all that up. Lila questioned, splashing water at her sister.

"Yes. I did give up fighting for awhile, but sometimes fighting for what is right is the only way. Plus now that Xena is expecting, I have to be able to protect myself, and her." The bard gave her sister a weak smile. Lila changed the subject to Joxer, as the sisters finished the dishes. When the girls were done, and Xena was back in the home, Gabrielle called her family back into the main room. "mother, father, Lila. I want to tell you why I came back to visit."

"Are you sick?" Gabrielle's mother asked in a panic.

"No. In fact I've never felt more alive. "Gabrielle took a deep breath and grabbed Xena's hand and squeezed it. "You all talk about me finding a husband and settling down and having a family. I don't want any of that. I love Xena, I love traveling with her. She's my heart. Sometimes I feel like I know her better than I know myself. She's my family, just as much as you are." Gabrielle felt Xena squeeze her hand back gently.

"That's donkey shit, Gabrielle!" Herodutus slammed his fist on the table. "Before this harlot came and seduced you away from home, you were set to marry Perdicus. But because of this murdering bitch, look what happened to him when you did finally marry him!" Gabrielle's eyes started to sting as she held back tears. "She can't keep you safe. You sleep on the ground most nights, and when was the last time you had a proper meal?! I knew from the moment I saw her, She'd ruin you!"

"STOP! Stop saying things like that about Xena. She's done so much for this village... for our family, so much for me, and this is how you act. Don't you remember all the good she's done?!" Gabrielle let her tears flow."I love her. And this baby she's going to have, I love it as if it were my own. Why can't you understand that?!"

Gabrielle's mother started shaking her head in disapproval. "Honey, we just want the best for you. Do you really think that living your life like this is the best? You could have a home, and a loving family."

"I do have that, in Xena. She's my home. And I thought I had that in you, but I guess I was wrong. Xena and I will sleep in the barn tonight. We'll leave in the morning." Gabrielle ended the conversation by turning around and walking out of her family's home with Xena close by. As they shut the door behind them, they failed to hear Lila call out to them. The two women made their bed rolls up in the loft of the barn in silence. Once they made their bed up Gabrielle quietly started giving Xena a back massage. After a few moments of awkward silence Gabrielle finally sighed and began to talk softly. "I'm sorry about that."

Xena turned her head to look back at Gabrielle. "Don't be sorry. I love you with all my heart, and what you did in there was so brave." Xena gave her bard a kiss and pulled her in for a hug. "Let's get some sleep. Like you said we'll leave in the morning." The warrior laid down and brought Gabrielle's head down to her chest. "I love you Gabrielle."

"And I love you." The bard said as she closed her eyes and listen to the sound of the warrior's heart. The next morning Gabrielle awoke to find the warrior was no longer laying next to her. She rolled over to look over the edge of the loft, spotting Argo she smiled. "At least she didn't leave me" The bard thought aloud.

The sound of the barn door creaking open startled Gabrielle. She rolled so that she was mostly hidden but could peek over the edge of the loft. "Gabrielle, Xena are you two still here?" Gabrielle heard the timid voice of her sister from outside. The door was pushed open more as the young woman entered. "I know you two are here. The horses are still here and I know Xena wouldn't leave Argo behind."

"I'm up here, Lila. I don't know where Xena is though" Gabrielle waved down at her sister.

Lila climbed up to the loft and sat next to Gabrielle. She picked up a few pieces of stray hay and tossed them at the bard. The sisters sat for a few minutes in silence. "Do you love her?" Lila's voice was barely audible.

"More then anything. I didn't realize how empty my life was before her."

"What about mother, father and I?" Lila gave her sister a pleading look. Gabrielle looked away, she hadn't meant to hurt her sister's feelings.

"I love you all so much. But with Xena it's different. I can't even think about how unhappy I would have been if I had stayed home, married Perdicus and became a farmers wife. The moment I saw Xena I knew I had to follow her."

"Did you love him? Perdicus I mean." Lila nervously asked, tossing strands of hay to the ground below.

"Perhaps in a way I did, but not the same way that I love Xena." Gabrielle gave her sister a smile.

"I'm still happy for you. I always knew you and Xena loved each other. I just didn't know how deeply. Anyways, I came in here to tell you I'm sorry about mother and father, and that they want to talk to you before you leave. Lila gave her sister a hug and began to climb down from the loft. When she reached the bottom Xena entered into the barn. "Good morning." Lila sounding as joyful as usual.

Lila gave the warrior a wave and big smile as she left. "She's surprisingly happy" Xena said as she made her way up to the loft. "Here. It's your favorite" The warrior handed Gabrielle a small package filled with nutbread.

"Xena, you shouldn't have. We need to get the horses shod soon, and we don't have many dinars left as it is." The bard wrapped the food back up and tried to hand it to the warrior.

Xena pushed the food back into Gabrielle's hands. "Eat it. It was a gift. Didn't pay anything." The bard gave Xena a stern look. "I also didn't threaten anyone for it either. Promise." The warrior gave a big smile. "Your father was right though last night. I can't provide you with much. You don't have a home with me. We sleep on the ground most nights, and most of the time it's cold. Also when was the last time I actually got you a good meal, that we didn't catch and cook ourselves?" Xena wrapped an arm around Gabrielle."

"mmhhmm" The bard tried to talk with food in her mouth. After swallowing her bite of nutbread she grinned a the warrior. "I don't care about that Xena. You might not understand this, but to me you are my home. My love for you burns hotter than any fire on a cold night. All I need is you to be around me and to hold me. You are my source."

"I do understand, but that doesn't mean I don't want to give you all the things you deserve." Xena gave Gabrielle a tender kiss.

"Xena would you be upset if I went to talk to my parents for a little bit? That's what Lila came in here for, to tell me they wanted to speak. And as much as I love my warrior princess by my side, I think I need to do this alone right now."

"Of course not. Go do what you have to. I'll start getting the horses ready. We should head out soon anyways. I over heard some merchants who came into town today that some clumsy warrior kept trying to escort them here. I have a feeling it's Joxer. We might want to meet him outside of the village.. so he doesn't destroy it." Gabrielle giggled and gave Xena another kiss and headed out of the barn.

Xena spent close to a candlemark tending to the horses and listening carefully to sounds coming from the house in case she heard arguing. She also spent the whole time talking to Argo. Argo seemingly encouraging Xena on while she ranted. By the time the warrior was ready to storm into the house to see what was happening Herodutus had entered the barn. "Talking to your horse huh?" Xena spun around and bared her teeth at him. "Look, I'm not here to argue with you. I just want to say a few things." The man paced around twiddling his thumbs before he got the courage to begin speaking again. "Look, I don't like you okay. I don't think Gabrielle deserves you." Xena opened her mouth to speak but was quickly silenced. "Let me finish. She says she loves you. She has never lied to me before. So, if she truly loves you all I can do is accept that. Even if I don't like who she has fallen in love with. You better take good care of her." Herodutus put his hand out for Xena, but as she went to reach for it he pulled it away. "Because if I ever find out you've broken her heart I will make you're life Tartarus on earth. You understand?" Xena nodded. "Good. Because I may not be a warrior, but never underestimate a man protecting his little girl." Herodutus put his hand back out, and accepted Xena's in a warrior handshake. The man nodded at the warrior as he left the barn.

After a few minutes Gabrielle returned, her eyes red and puffy. When she saw Xena she smiled. "They understand." was all Gabrielle said as she walked up to Xena and gave her a passionate kiss.

Gabrielle and Xena left Potidaea waving to Gabrielle's family as they departed. They spent a short time in blissful silence as they left the village. "You know when your father came to speak with me, he threatened me." Xena startled Gabrielle when she began to talk. "Don't worry I'm not upset that he did. He was protecting you. I have nothing but respect for him now." Before Xena could continue they heard thrashing in the bushes next to them. As Xena reached for her chakram and Gabrielle for her sai, Joxer came stumbling out of the bushes. and fell forwards onto the ground. "Hi Joxer." both Xena and Gabrielle said in unison.

Joxer stood up brushing the dirt off himself. "Hello, my warrior chums! Where to now?

"Pilos. We should get there sometime this afternoon." Gabrielle replied trying not to laugh at her friend's clumsiness. Joxer nodded and joined the women, as they continued their journey.


End file.
